


The Fandoms Who Loved Me

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [22]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Team Fortress 2, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, Children, Drabbles, Fun, M/M, Miscarriage, Sad, Valentine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Just a collection of roughly Valentiney-drabbles.





	1. Writhing - Cheavy/Medic - Mature

The first time they had met, Carl had ended up writhing on the ground, clutching his balls and staring up at well-polished jackboots and an angry Princess - no, a Queen, really - with his hands on his hips.

Johann Ludwig was the RED Medic, and that had been a mild level of aggression from him. The REDs both loved and feared their Medic. He was strong and vicious, and he proved it. Now, now he looked like a whole other person. He smiled gently at the former Heavy and stroked the man's jaw. "Mmm. Mein lowe, bitte."

"Who's writhing now?" Carl ended up muttering to the Medic as he held stockinged ankles up by the Doctor's head. He was teasing his lover, trying to make him huffy and demanding, the way he liked him. His brat. His spoiled princess.

He had two fingers in the doctor's wet slit, pulling moans and gasps from him. "Carl, bitte! Make love to me, mein lowe."

"Not yet. I'm enjoying myself like this." Carl told the former Medic, who was trimmed up in black lace.

"Zhen, I vill-mmm!- make you vait-ah!- for mein surprise. Oh, Gott..."

"I got patience aplenty." Carl teased the Medic's rosebud and pinched it suddenly to make him whine.

Johann arched, whimpering.

The bigger man decided to have mercy and pulled his hand away, grabbing the doctor's other ankle off of his shoulder and folding him back into a better position.

"Ready, Princess?" Johann gave a little purr. "Gently, mien lowe." He smirked. "Ve vould not vant to hurt zhe kinder."

Carl was halfway in before it dawned on him. "What? But, you? Really!?"

 

Panting, his husband nodded. "Ja, Carl, almost two months."

Carl released the Medic's legs. "Christsakes, Princess, you should tell me these things before I start bending you in half!"

"Shhh, zhe baby vill be all right tonight, mein lowe. I made sure to check." He brought Carl's hand to his abdomen. "Zhey are safe right zhere."

"...Right there, huh?" Carl felt the yielding skin and flesh. He had teased Ludwig for becoming rounder in the middle not a week ago... this explained a lot.

His husband had simply laughed and claimed he was falling prey to his love of Italian food that Carl often spoiled him with.

Speaking of spoiling... He was going to get soft if he didn't do something. Slowly, pulling the doctor close, he sank up into him.

Johann moaned, throwing his head back, and Carl began kissing his neck. "God, Princess, I love you." He kept one hand over his abdomen. The German mewled and gasped as Carl ground into him, careful not to be too rough with him now that he knew.

"Ich liebe dich, mein Lowe. Harder, Bitte, Schatz."

"You sure. I don't want to hurt you." "Ja. I vill be fine unless I bleed, Carl. Bitte. Harder."

Carl pressed up into him harder and faster. All of his returned youthful stamina let him go as hard as Johann wanted. And he would be working to keep his love happy for quite some time this evening. Just the very idea was turning him on.

Of course the moans and cries from Johann helped a lot. "Carl,-ah- I'm close!"

Carl pinched his clit again and squeezed in time with his thrusts.

He came with a howl, arching like a bow.

Carl would have followed, but fast as Ludwig was cumming, he reached down and grabbed his dick around the base, stopping himself.

Johann panted as he lay boneless.

Carl pressed him back into the bed and massaged the doctor's chest. "...Catch your breath, Princess... We're going around at least one more time." He promised and threatened in his low voice.

He purred. "Mmm, in mien arsch. Bitte?"

Carl smirked and nibbled his neck. "Where else would I want to go?"


	2. Anniversary - Starscream/Optimus Prime - General

Starscream sank down into the mineral grass and set the second engex cube down. "Happy anniversary, Ground Pounder. It's our millionth. Can't believe it." He sipped from his own cube. "Amazing how far things have come, isn't it? The war is over. Megatron - Primusdamn Megatron - is back to writing poetry. Rodimus is in charge. Sometimes it seems like the old guard is all but gone. It makes me wonder if the war really will just pass into oblivion, just like that."

"It seems more like a bad dream now than a memory. Hard to believe."

"Ironhide and Chromia have grandsparklings now, you know? They're the cutest little things... Do you remember when Steelfist was born? Chromia asked me to help her make some baby things for him. She offered to pay me, even. Heh. I guess even then we had come a long way."

"None for us yet. Stormdancer seems content without right now."

Starscream reached up to wipe tears out of his optics. "...Sometimes, it's still so hard, Optimus. I wake up and I don't know where I am or who my friends are anymore. The world can be a strange place to me. But I have the library, and my sword. And even students. New mechs, to keep the peace and protect our people. And Stormdancer, of course. He makes it easier whenever I see him."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to get all depressed on you today of all days."

"Ratchet's doing better. Wheeljack is still crazy. Jazz and Prowl are sickeningly sweet. We're all old mechs now, but... I guess things really turned out all right for them."

"So... what went wrong for us?"

Starscream turned to the hunk of unfeeling marble he was sitting beside. Optimus's name carved into it. There was a monument in the city center, with all due honors to the Prime, but Optimus had wanted to be entombed somewhere where the grass grew and the flowers bloomed. Starscream and Stormdancer had seen to it, and this was where they visited him.

"Happy anniversary, Optimus."


	3. The Second Opinion - Part 1 - Heavy/Medic - Teen

Medic gulped down his meds that morning, leaning on the sink as he sighed. It had been a bad night.

The nightmares had come without end, pushing him into the past, back to the camps. Back to the torture. He had sent away Mikhail. Normally his lover was comforting, but having the huge man looming over him, even just trying to comfort him, had only frightened him more.

"Just you and me now." A dark voice spoke to him.

"Nein. Not you. Bitte nein."

"I am part of, and always with you."

"I don't need you! I don't vant you!"

"I will protect us. Do not worry."

Johann curled into a miserable ball until the night turned to morning, and a worried Mikhail came to his side.

"Doktor?"

He reached out a hand. "You cannot trust him." "Shut up!"

"Doktor, vhat is wrong?"

"You fear him. He will hurt you." "Nein! Stop!"

"I will protect us."

"Misha, run!" Before the Russian could do anything the Medic lunged at him with murder in his eyes.

The big man moved surprisingly quickly, scurrying backwards and slamming the door.

Johann grabbed the nearest weapon, a knife he had left from dinner, and rushed at him again. "Doktor!" "HOR AUF!!!" his love screamed in his normal voice. The knife imbeded itself into the door. Tears streamed down Johann's face, and he looked so scared. "Misha, go. Now! Raus!" "Why do you stop me?!" he demanded in the dark voice again. "Misha is not a danger! I lofe him!" He shoved the Russian. "GO!!!"

"Why did you warn him?!" he demanded in the dark voice again. "Misha is not a danger! I lofe him!"

"He is a danger. They are all dangers!

"Nein! Zhey are mein friends! Misha is mein lofe!"

"No one loves us!"

"Shut up! Misha lofes me!" Mikhail listened through the door, hearing his doktor argue with himself and start to cry as he did.

Eventually, the dark, perfectly dictioned voice became silent and Ludwig was left alone, sobbing on the tile.

Slowly the Russian opened the door. "Doktor?" "Stay avay," he forced through his broken sobs.

"Nyet." Heavy gathered him into his arms.

"Misha, bitte, I don't vant to hurt you."

"Doktor cannot hurt Mischa."

"... But he vill..."

Heavy had nothing to say to that, cupping his doctor close.

"Doktor, vhat... who... is he?" "Anozher personality. He developed in zhe camps... he zhinks he is protecting me."

"Ah. Heavy understands. Is way to make better?"

"He has been quiet for so long... I zhought he vas... gone."

"Vhat brought back?"

"Zhe nightmares last night, being so scared und feeling like I vas bad zhere."

"...Ve vill have to make sleep again."

"I don't know how, Misha, und he zhinks you are a zhreat." He burrowed into the Russian, shaking. He was so scared of what was happening to him, of what this other personality could make him do."

"Then ve make see Mischa is not

"Und zhe ozhers, Soldier vill be a problem..."

"Ve take baby steps." Heavy nodded.

Johann nodded. "You should... varn zhem. Bitte, Misha."

"Heavy vill talk to Team. Doktor should rest. Read book."

He left the Medic to himself and found the team gathered for lunch. "Bout time, son. Where's the Doc? I made ribs." "Doktor is... unwell."

"Hoo boy. Chicken soup unwell or chicken broth unwell?" The Engineer began grabbing ingredients.

He shook his head. "Doktor has... other personality."

"Say again, Pardner?"

"Another personality?" asked Spy. "Da. It scares him, think it protects him but sees everyone as threat to Doktor."

"Zhat ees not good for zhe rest of us."

"Now hold up, does the Doc have any idea what causes this?" Heavy nodded. Now was harder part. "Doktor vas... in the camps." "Camps?" "Son of a... concentration camps, Scout. Hitler's genocide."

"Medic is Jewish?" Soldier looked up, helmet bouncing slightly.

"Medic's into men, Solly. That's what got him sent I'd wager," said Sniper.

"Da, but does not matter. Survived."

So that personality developed in the camps?" Mikhail nodded. "So why is it... back?" "Doktor had... what is vord... regression?"

"Oui, zhat is zhe word. So he had a regression und it awakened zhis... ozher personality?"

"Da. Doktor is scared of other personality. It vould hurt us if able. It zhinks we are threats to Doktor."

"Zhat is not good, ma friend. What should we do?"

"Heavy... does not know."


	4. A Second Opinion - Part 2 - Heavy/Medic

The atmosphere of RED Base was tense, and Johann waited until he was sure everyone was spread out before going to get something to eat. Mikhail, however, was waiting for him.

"M-Mischa?" His voice quailed as he prayed Second Opinion wouldn't make an appearance.

He tried to back away, but the Russian caught him in gentle arms and held him close.

"Nein! Mischa, please! He'll try again!" Medic pleaded.

"Shh. Misha is not afraid, Doktor. Vants to prove to other personality am not a threat to Doktor."

"...That will be no easy task." Second Opinion's dark voice spoke up, Medic's eyes briefly becoming steely.

"Give chance before judging."

Ludwig let himself be practically carried over to the table Heavy had laid. He had made Spy help him get some very nice food for this and it smelled delicious.

His stomach growled loudly to be filled.

Heavy chuckled softly as Medic sat down in front of his plate.

"This means nothing," growled Second Opinion.

"Shut up! It's salmon!"

"For all you know he's poisoned it!" "Nein! Misha vould nefer-"

Mikhail reached over with a fork and sampled Ludwig's meal.

"... Vhat do you say now?!" Johann challenged.

"...We will try the Salmon." Second Opinion muttered.

"Dummkopf." Johann dug in happily.

"Oh, Mischa. You are an amazing cook." Johann told him afterwards.

"Thank you, Doktor. Only best for you." "You spoil me, mein-" "Oh please." "If you don't like it zhen go to sleep or vhatever you did before!"

"I will do what I want!"

Those words alone make Johann look scared all over again. He was truly afraid of Second Opinion.

"Please do not scare Doktor." Heavy quietly asked.

"I am protecting him! Protecting us!"

"You are scaring too. Is not good thing."

"I will do what I must to protect him. Like before." "Nein! You nefer protected me!"

Second Opinion growled. "WHAT?"

"I vanted to survive! You just made it vorse!"

Second Opinion did not reply.

Johann was trembling, and Mikhail came around to hold him. "Is okay, Doktor. Shhh. You are safe now. Misha vill keep you safe."

"Please never leave me, Mischa." Johann hugged him. "I lofe you."

"Nefer, Johann."


	5. Baby Love - Khan/Leonard McCoy - General

Sometimes, Doctor McCoy swore the morning came too early.

He could hear Asher in the other room. "Your son is awake," said Khan beside him.

"Why is he my son at six AM?" Bones grumbled.

"He's yours until seven."

The Doctor jacked himself up on his elbows. "You owe me."

"Fine with me." He yawned as he headed into their son's bedroom. The two year beamed at the sight of him.

"Hey, little squirt." McCoy picked him out of his crib. "Good morning!"

"Daddy!" "You're awake early."

Asher nuzzled his neck. "Wanna see Mommy!"

"Mommy's sleeping." "But... 'Tines Day."

"...That's right, it is Valentine's day. Tell you what, we'll make breakfast and then take it to Mommy, little Squirt."

"M'kay! Pancakes!"

"Sure, pancakes." Bones smiled.

He brought the high chair into the kitchen and let Asher 'help' him make breakfast.

The baby kicked his little feet and chewed on strawberries that he could grab in his chubby little hands.

Leonard chuckled and kissed his nose. "My little berry thief." Asher giggled. "Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too." He kissed his son again and flipped the pancakes.

The tot squealed, and he grinned. "You like it when Daddy shows off, don't ya?"

"Again, again!" Asher clapped.

McCoy chuckled and flipped the rest of the pancakes until they were done. He put them on a tray with drinks, sausage, which was Asher's favorite, bacon, and eggs. He took his son out of the high chair and picked up the tray. "Come on, lets go give Mommy breakfast."

Asher hugged his neck as he held him in one arm.  
Khan was flopped across the bed, upper back exposed as he hugged Leonard's pillow in his sleep.

McCoy stepped in. "Mommy! Mowning! It's 'Tines Day!"

Khan lifted his head begrudgingly, then sat up and stretched. "Good morning, Sunshine." He held out his arms for their son.

Leonard handed him Asher then set the tray on his lap. "We made breakfast."

"And we're having it in bed? I feel so spoiled." Khan cooed to Asher, hugging the little bundle of sweetness.

The tot giggling and snuggled back. "Well it is Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Leonard."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Khan." "Happy Tine's Day!"


	6. Sad Love - Cheavy/Medic - Teen

Carl came home, whistling under his breath. "Princess? I brought Italian!" He called into the house when he didn't see Johann immediately.

"Nein. Bitte. Bitte, vork. Oh, Gott. Ow! Gott, bitte."

That did not sound good. Carl cautiously stepped out into the kitchen and looked down into the lab in their basement. "...Princess...?"

Johann was on the floor, clearly in pain, tried to put together... well... he wasn't sure what his husband was trying to put together. The German finally collapsed onto his side, clutching his stomach, tears starting to trickle down his face.

"Princess!" Carl rushed down the stairs to him. "Princess, what happened? Did you fall? Is something wrong?"

"...Carl, Bitte, Mein Lowe, you hafe to help mich!" Ludwig grabbed his sleeve. "Listen to vhat I say, Bitte, Gott in Himmel..." He groaned, soul-deep.

"Johann, what-" "Zhe baby. Gott, zhe baby-ach! Somezhing is wrong!"

Carl didn't know what to do. He wasn't a doctor, and his Princess was in so much pain. "What should I do? Tell me what to do, Princess."

 

He reached for his phone. He needed to call 911. Johann needed doctors, people who could help him.

"Nein!" Johann screamed, grabbing his wrist. "Zhey vill not understand. Help mich, Carl. I need to... save our child..." He pointed up at the table he had been working at.

He picked his husband up and carried him to the table.

Johann reached out with trembling hands towards the device he had been working on. It looked like a fish tank with strange pipes running out of it. "Mein Lowe, I vill need some of your blood." He told the man, struggling to regain himself.

"Princess, what are you tryin' to do?"

"I hafe to safe her! She is coming und it is too early!" Johann's eyes were wild and Carl put it together. He was intending to try and finish their daughter's gestation inside this tank... thing.

 

Could it work? Johann wasn't even 12 weeks.

Carl had the heartbreaking idea that it couldn't possibly. That even if it worked for a short time, it couldn't be forever. "Princess..."  
"Nein! I vill not go to zhe doctors!" Ludwig refused outright. "You do not understand, Carl! Zhey vill not care about her at all! Zhey vill say I am hysterical und zhat I cannot make any decisions for myself und zhey vill railroad you into signing papers und consent forms. Und if zhey take her out... Her lungs are not developed, Mein Low, she vill not be able to breazhe. She vill die un agonizing deazh und I vill not be able to safe her! You must trust me! Zhis has to vork!"

"And what if it doesn't?" "It vill! It-ach!" He doubled over from a fresh wave of pain. "Johan... you're bleeding."

"I do not hafe much time..." The doctor reached for his project.  
Carl looked at his Princess as he reached out to the tank again. There was blood running down his suit leg. It was more than just a small bleed and Ludwig had been like this for God knew how long. He couldn't lose his Princess. But he didn't want to lose his child either...

Yet... in his heart he knew they already had. "Honey, what are you even gonna do?"

"If I can just get zhe lines to flow properly to zhe filters... It does not hafe to last long. As soon as zhe crisis is ofer, I can find a vay to rejuvenate zhe oxygen und nutrients in zhe blood. I vill need quite a bit. I zhink a quart from each of us should buy her un hour..."

"Johann... Princess,... how are you gonna get it to her?"

"Zhat vill be zhe hard part. I vill need your help, Mein Lowe... I hafe made zhis array of needles to attach to zhe umbilical. Zhey vill hafe to be zhreaded precisely into each vein in zhe cord."

"The umbilical?! Johann, that's inside you!"

"Und she must come out! I hafe damaged zhe lining of zhe vomb und zhe expellation is inefitable at zhis point! But if ve can get zhis fast enough, she vill still life!"

"How? Babe, you're not in labor you're miscarrying!"

"I CANNOT LOSE HER BECAUSE I DID SOMEZHING SCHTOOPID! HELP MICH OR GO AVAY!" Ludwig reached for a nearby needle and tried to find a vein in his arm.

"How do you know it's something you did?!"

"BECAUSE I FELL DOWN ZHE STAIRS VHEN I TRIED TO TAKE ZHE CRIB UP ZHEM!" Johann howled.

Carl reached out and cupped his face. "That wasn't your fault! Johann, that was an accident!" Johann made another pain sound and worked his pants off, but when he looked down everything crashed down as he could make out clots and... tissue. His body was expelling...

He whimpered and buried his face in Carl's chest. "...Es tut mir leid ... Bitte vergib mir, Tochter." He looked up, tears in his blue eyes. "...You can take me to zhe doctors now."

Carl held him close. "I'm so sorry, Princess."

He started carrying his husband up the stairs and to his car, stopping only to grab his keys and wallet.  
He peeked into the hall as he carried Ludwig out and saw the remains of the crib they had bought at a yard sale. An antique. A heavy antique. He had told Johann to wait for him to move it. Why...? It didn't matter.

He sighed and carried his husband to the car, fighting back tears until he knew Johann wasn't in any danger. The doctors worked quickly at the hospital and informed them that Johann wasn't in any sort of danger, and the cramping and bleeding would stop before too long. The doctor said once the bleeding stop it would be safe to try again, but neither of them felt they would try so soon. It would take time, but as Johann squeezed his hand, Carl knew thta, eventually, they would be all right.

"...Es tut mir liede..." Johann told him quietly.

Carl kissed his forehead. "It was an accident, honey. We'll get through this, I promise."

Johann nodded. His pain seemed to be beyond tears now. Or perhaps the morphine was making him sleepy. "...Ich liebe dich auch..." And Carl didn't know if he was talking to him or the child they had lost.


	7. Sad Love 2 - Heavy/Medic - Teen

Mikhail hurried from the control point. Johann was no doubt waiting for him in their room. His lover had just recently discovered he was pregnant, and the Russian was over the moon and more protective than usual.

"Doktor?" He called into their small suite when he opened the door. "Heavy is back!" He expected to hear all about how their child had kicked and turned that day while he was away.

There was silence, and it chilled the Russian. "Doktor? Johann?" "... Here..." he voice came from the bathroom.

Mikhail crept to the small room and pushed open the door cautiously.

He looked up at his lover with devastated eyes. "Zhe baby..." he choked.

Heavy pulled him close, gently.

He sobbed into the Russian's chest.

The big man laid his head against Medic's and rubbed his cheek into his wet hair.

"I felt a bit of cramping und zhought a bazh vould help... I didn't... I didn't realize... oh, Misha..."

"Shh... Is not doktor's fault."

He hiccuped. "I vant... please, Misha, I vant... to haf a funeral und... bury some of zhe zhings ve bought for zhem... bitte."

"Da, ve vill hafe. Is right."

He helped Johann clean up and dry. "Vill team. You rest." He nodded as he curled up in bed. Heavy headed out to where the others were. "Doc comin' to- Heavy what's wrong?" Everyone turned at Engie's words. "... Doktor... lost baby."

A gasp went around the room. Scout dropped his bonk.

The team was stunned, and even Soldier was lost for words. Then Spy rose and put a hand on the big man's shoulder. "What can we do, mon ami?"

"...Doktor vants funeral."

He nodded. "Thank you." Pyro ran over and hugged him, trying to comfort the best way he knew how.

"Leetle Pyro..." Heavy sighed, hugging him back.

"Leave the main preparations to us. You and the Doctor take time to rest and choose what you wish to bury," Spy said.

"I got a box!" Scout ran off towards his room.

"And I know a real pretty spot by that apple tree," Sniper said. "Thank you," Heavy said, unable to say more.

"Go on back to doc, now, pard'ner. He needs you." Engie steered him.

"Pyro, come vith me," said Spy. The firebug nodded and followed the Frenchman. Johann looked up as Heavy returned.

Ludwig looked over at the door when he came in. Heavy went to sit beside him. "...Engie is making dinner for us."

The team gathered around them for the funeral, and Johann sobbed into Mikhail's chest.

Scout had painted a wooden chest black with a white cross on it. Sniper had dug the hole. Pyro had gathered flowers. And Engie had spent the whole day barbequing to take his mind off of it all.

They buried a few clothes they had bought, and the team was silent as they gathered around their grieving friends.


	8. Let's Have Another - Cheavy/Medic - General

Carl held Elise in one arm while they walked down the boardwalk. "What do you want first, munchkin?"

"Ice cream!" the four year year squealed.

"All right. What flavor do you want?" Ludwig was napping on the beach while the father and daughter played on the boardwalk.

"Mint chip, please."

Carl ordered Elise her own cone and got himself chocolate. "Let's take one back to Mom." He told his daughter, picking out a vanilla and raspberry for Ludwig.

He picked his way back to his husband, who was waking up.

"Look what we got, Empress." Carl sat down on the towel beside him.

He looked up and frowned. "You are a mess! Carl, really? Ice cream before ve hafe lunch?"

"She asked for it! Can you resist that face?" Carl sat down. "It's not so bad. I got your favorite."

Johann sighed and found some wet-wipes. "Carl, you are her vater. You can und should say no."

"I know, and I will... But we would have got ice cream after lunch. Does it matter so much?"

"Ja, it does. I don't vant her spoiling her appetite. Vhy am I alvays zhe bad guy?"

Carl looked shamefaced. "I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to... I just thought... Nevermind."

Johann sighed. "I know, mein leibe." He kissed his husband's cheek. "It can be hard to say no und upset her."

Carl set her down on the towel beside her mother and Ludwig began wiping her little face.

"You are so sticky, mein schatz!" he cooed, tickling her.

Elise giggled, clutching what remained of her ice cream cone.

She finished the treat, and Johann cleaned her face and hands. "Zhere, all clean."

Carl handed Ludwig his cone as he pulled out the sandwiches they had brought.

Elise sat in her mother's lap as she gnawed on her sandwich. Johann watched other children run around and parents play with babies, who were enjoying the beach for the first time. Carl kissed his cheek. "Thinkin' about another one, Empress?" He smiled. "Ja."

Carl put his arm around him. "Let's get on that as soon as she goes to bed."

The German chuckled and nodded.


	9. Gift-C!Heavy/OC-G

Carl was always hopeless when it came to gifts for Cas. The beautiful dual-gender was unlike his other lovers. Otherwise he would have gotten jewelry or something pretty, but Cas wasn't really one for things like that aside from a few pieces from his late mother or something he had truly wanted. He also knew from previous years Cas would come home from the diner tired and stressed from the Valentine's Day rush.

So, he wandered, hands in his pockets, trying to find something to give the man who wanted nothing but what they had. And then he heard yapping from a small box beside a shop door. He turned at once, not having been expecting it.

Something was bouncing in the box, trying to leap up and bark at him directly. He opened the box, and a a Doberman puppy jumped out at him. The sign said, "Free to a good Home" and this was the last one.

He caught the puppy as it leaped at him again and began licking his face, tiny tail wagging. The puppy was not docked or trimmed and so hard his full tail and ears.

He was a cute little thing, and with a bright red bow, though he was insisting on chewing the bow Carl had carefully tied around his neck.

The door to their suburb house opened, and he heard Cas drop his keys on the end table near the door.

"I'm home. Thank God. Carl?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Cas!"

Carl tugged the bow out of the puppy's mouth again and tried to fluff it. Cas came in looking worn and tired as he usually did after an especially busy day. Carl stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's."

The younger, smaller man leaned into him.

"I'm just glad work is over."

"Well... I think you'll like what I got you."

Cas smiled, "Honey, you know I don't need anything."

"I know, but I think this is something you'll like anyway."

He brought the puppy out from behind his back. The little thing was chewing on the bow again. Cas's beautiful sapphire eyes widened.

"Oh, you stupid..."

He sighed, trying to take the bow out of his mouth.

"Happy Valentines day, Cas."

The brunette kissed him.

"You stupid, sweet, wonderful man."

Carl hugged Cas close and kissed him a little harder.

The puppy licked them both, whining happily.

"Hello, Saint," Cas laughed.

"Saint?"

"Saint Valentines."

"I like it," Carl decided, kissing Cas again.

"And I love you, Carl."

"I love you too."


	10. Am I Still Beautiful?-Medic/Heavy-T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rated this T for safety due to topics of the Holocaust and mention of past rape

Heavy first noticed the Medic's eyes on him in the showers. He was all too shy with his glances, but the large man occasionally caught one of them. The Medic was cautious, reserved, and shy.

Medic also had fashioned a curtain over one of the showers, and he always used it. He never let anyone see him undressed, but he did glance at Heavy and Heavy found himself glancing back.

After two years of working together Heavy finally admitted to the German that he had feelings, and a shy Medic had admitted to returning them.

Now Heavy was holding him in his arms. It was Valentine's Day and there had been a ceasefire declared for the weekend. Medic was primly seated on Heavy's lap, perching like one of his birds and slightly shifting occasionally.

He had been nervous all day.

"Doktor, vhat is wrong?"

"Nozhing, mein kuschelbar."

The doctor had a bathing robe wrapped around himself and Heavy was wearing his loose pajamas. It was late in the evening and the large man ran a hand up and down the doctor's upper back.

Medic seemed to gather himself then slid the robe down to his waist. His body was riddle with horrific scars, torture scars, and a telling number tattooed on his arm.

Heavy whispered a Russian exclamation and his hands froze above the doctor's skin for a few moments.

"...Am I still beautiful, Misha?"

The doctor's eyes were filling with tears. It seemed he had been gathering the courage for this for quite some time. He buried his face in his hands and started when those strong arms surrounded him, and warm lips pressed against the scar on his shoulder, closest to the Russian.

"Doktor has always been beautiful."

He cupped the German's face and wiped his tears.

"Misha..."

"This is vhy Medic showers behind curtain? Vhy you let no vone see?"

Heavy gently held him close.

"Oh, Doktor... You have been so strong for so long... Heavy has big shoulders. Vill carry you."

"... Not just... nein!"

He jumped away.

"I am veak! I still see zhem! Zhose... monsters! Vhat zhey did to me..."

"...Scars are deeper than surface. On Doktor's soul."

Mikhail followed him.

"But zhey are only scars."

"... Zhey raped me..."

Mikhail knelt beside the man.

"Evil men do evil things. Does not mean Doktor is bad."

He looked at the man with tears in his beautiful cobalt eyes.

"Misha,... I vas sent to zhe camps because... I am... I am a dual-gender, a voman-man, not just because I like men... I... I had a baby zhere... zhey took her from me."

Mikhail hugged him close.

"...Doktor..."

It seemed his acceptance had caused Medic to open up about his deepest secrets. How long he had kept this to himself, kept this pain inside?

Medic sobbed on his broad shoulder.

"I still hear her... crying... und I cannot go to her..."

"I vould give anyzhing to know vhat happened to her."

Mikhail had a feeling that the babe had simply been killed, it was almost too much to hope for a different fate, but he didn't say that. He pressed his lips to Medic's shoulder and comforted him as best he could.

Finally, Johann calmed down and looked at him.

"You... are still here. Vhy?"

"Because Heavy loves Doktor,” Heavy took one of the man's delicate hands and pressed it over his heart, "And still does."

He leaned into the Russian.

"Misha... I'm sorry. I vas... scared..."

"Is not bad to be scared. Vithout fear, how courage is born?"

He rubbed Medic's back.

"But I still love Doktor. And alvays vill. Come. Ve go to bed. Ve should rest."

Johann kissed him.

"Misha, I vant... I vant..."

He worried his bottom lip. He had been trying to work himself up to admitting it all day, of the Russian stayed, he hadn't been sure Mikhail would.

"Da, I know. I vant to be whole vhith Doktor as vell, but is not the time. Tomorrow, vhen the memories are less sharp."

He nodded and let his beloved carry him to bed, tenderly places kisses on his face with whispered words of love.


	11. One-C!Heavy/OC-M

Cas blushed as Carl gently but firmly pinned him to the bed. He had never been with anyone like this man before and he loved it. He loved how Carl made him feel protected, like nothing could bring this giant down but he was gentle with him, always. It was a thrill to feel the older man holding back as he held him, and now they would join as one for the first time. He was nervous and excited.

Carl dropped his lips to Cas's face.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, but it's been a while."

"Don't worry, darling. I plan to be slow and gentle."

Cas kissed him and lifted his hips as Carl pulled his underwear down. The big man gently stroked the slit, then leaned down to kiss it. The brunette arched and moaned.

"C-Carl... ohhhhh."

He tongued the place, kissing and sucking as he pleased. Cas writhed under his attentions. Carl worked his way back up, pushing off his own underwear.

"Easy, beautiful. Relax now."

He began to ease in. Cas winced. It had been a while, and Carl was very well endowed. The bigger man took it slowly, not wanting to hurt him, and rocked his hips in increments.

"Oh, God...." Cas mewled as the pain turned to pleasure.

Carl began to thrust in and out fully. Cas moaned and gasped, his dull nails raking down the big man's back.

"I love you! I love you!"

"Oh, kitten, you feel damn good," Carl groaned back.

"So, do you!"

Cas wrapped his arms around Carl's neck, trying to get some leverage. He squealed as Carl lifted his hips, sliding a bit deeper. Carl pressed kisses along his neck, then bit gently at his shoulder. Cas howled under him and tried to reach down to stroke himself.

"Oh, Carl, I'm so close."

"I know, darling. Come for me, baby."

He leaned down and bit the younger man's neck again, and Cas went over the edge. He came almost shrieking and Carl kissed him as he came down. He was boneless in his arms, panting.

"Good, kitten?"

He nodded and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
